poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Danger Wears a Cape (Danny Phantom version)
'''Danger Wears A Cape '''is a new episode created by Transformersprimefan and Nighlocktheawesome. Summary Danny is tired of the normal everyday routine, and how he never gets any rescuing from his enemies. After a very bad day, he wishes that the world was like a comic book. As a result, everybody has a superpower, thus turning the good and Timmy into superheroes and the bad including his nemesises, into supervillains. These supervillains, including Dash Doom (Dash Baxter), Sir Lancerlot (Mr. Lancer), and Villainous Val (Valerie Gray), are then recruited by Dan Phantom (who was unleashed with the wish) to attempt to wreak havoc. Danny then tries to unwish his wish, only to find that his wish has been apparently manipulated by the villains (who sense some kind of magic in his "Super Sister", Jazz Fenton in reality), so while they can keep their powers, the superheroes cannott. They then take this "Super Sister" away, leaving Danny and his friends, including Clockwork, to plan what to do next. They end up infiltrating the evil lair with the help of some "everyday heroes", including a firefighter, a janitor, and a milkman who did not help him before when he needed help in everyday situations. He learns a lesson about how people do not have to have powers to be heroes. Plot The episode kicks off with Danny Fenton going to school as usual. But when he makes it halfway down the hall, he runs into the school bully, Dash Baxter. Dash bullies him as usual, but no one in the hall rescues Danny from him. Later, he runs into trouble when he is trampled by papers from his locker, but the janitor refuses to rescue him. When he gets home, he runs into Vlad Plasmius who is supposed to fight him but instead he ties Danny screaming to a railway track. Again, Danny's plea for help is not heeded. When Danny returns home later that day, he complains about how he never gets rescued from his enemies. Nighlock says that sometimes, not everyone can be saved. Danny says he already knows that and that he's tired of waiting for people to come to his rescue, thus wishing aloud that the world was like a comic book. Unbeknownst to them, the wish is overheard by Desiree, the wishing ghost. Nighlock, fearing the worst, warns Danny that his wish is bound to have serious consequences. Desiree just ignores Nighlock and grants the wish. The next day, when Danny's alarm clock rings, his hand is so strong that he actually breaks it. He finds out he has new super powers, despite Nighlock's warnings. Danny realizes he needs to be at school and uses his super speed to get there. He finds out everyone at the school has powers as well. Danny is then trod on by Dash, who now calls himself Dash Doom, but is helped out by Quicksilver. Dash and Quicksilver battle until the Crimson Chin (actually the Nega-Chin in disguise) arrives, forcing Dash back. After Crimson Chin leaves, Nighlock becomes suspicious of "Crimson Chin". They later run into Mr. Lancer, who now calls himself Sir Lancerlot. Trivia * Scenes * Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Nighlocktheawesome Category:Episodes